Anywhere But Here
by Almighty Short One VIP
Summary: Hatsumi is being abused by Ryoki and doesn't want to leave. Her tales of love, based on Anywhere But here by Hilary Duff HatsumixRyoki THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED.
1. Default Chapter

HEY! I got a new story out! yay! I know I should be working on my other one, but now there really IS a Hot Gimmick section! Yay! I have all the manga blah blah blah. But yah. Enjoy.  
**I DO NOT OWN HOT GIMMICK! OR THE SONG "Anywhere But Here" THAT BELONGS TO HILARY DUFF!**

* * *

Hatsumi walked through her new apartment she shared with Ryoki. 'Was this worth it?' she asked herself. 'Yes, yes it was worth it. I'm living with the man I love.'

After Ryoki and Hatsumi graduated high school, they bought an apartment together. Their relationship was more then it had been. It flourished, and then it took a rather large dive. Ryoki had become abusive. Hatsmi, being naturally servile and meek, was too afraid to leave him. She knew she had to get out, but that meant leaving the man she loved behind. 'I know there is the Ryoki I fell in love with…some where in him…Why can't he come back to me?' She thought as she fell to the floor crying.

Just then, the door opened and slammed. "Hatsumi! Have you made dinner yet? I'm starving!"

"N-no, I haven't. I didn't know what you wanted tonight. I was thinking we could go out…?"

SLAP!

"No! We never go out! It's a rule, moron." Ryoki looked at Hatsumi, who had fallen on the floor.

_When I'm in a crowd,  
Or on an island by myself,  
Silent or too loud  
Wishin' I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard,  
When you turn to me and say,  
Never change the way you are_

"Hatsumi, I'm sorry… Why don't you go and get cleaned up for dinner…"Ryoki helped Hatsumi get up.

"No, I'll make dinner, it' my fault…I'll do it…" 'Please, don't hit me, lets' not fight today.' Hatsumi started to walk towards the kitchen area. Suddenly, Ryoki grabbed her arm violently. "NO. I"LL make dinner! YOU go and clean up!"

"Are-are you sure? I can do it…" Hatsumi asked pulling her arm free of Ryoki's death grip.

_Tryin' to catch your eye,  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
Your the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun_

"Yes, I'm sure, now go do as I said." Ryoki started to pull out pots and pans for rice and other food.

'There is going to be a bruise there tomorrow, I just know it.' Hatsumi walked to their bedroom and washed up like Ryoki asked her to do. She also picked out some fresh clothes to wear. 'Maybe, he'll be in a better mood after dinner.'

_Chorus:  
I'm fallin' through the door,  
Flyin' 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
_

She stepped in front of the mirror. She had bruises all over her body and her face (cleverly hid by cover up on a daily bases). 'What has happened to me? To my life?' she asked herself.

_  
You're burnin' up my dreams  
CRAZY as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

Flashback

'It's always just me…I thought she'd be more romantic with me if we were alone…'

End Flashback

What goes on inside,  
Is a mystery no doubt  
Roller coaster ride,  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me,  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see,  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
You have set me free,  
The one who gets me there

'That's it! I'll be more romantic!' Hatsumi ran to the dinning area and found the table wasn't set. 'Oh goddie! I can use those candles Akane got me for my birthday.' She shuffled around and placing the nicest plate wear out and some candle sticks. She lit the candles and then waited for Ryoki to finish making the dinner.

Ryoki came out of the kitchen carrying the food. "Hastu-" he looked at the table with a look of surprise and confusion, not seeing Hatsumi anywhere.

"I thought I could be a bit romantic tonight. Is that ok?" She asked, hugging Ryoki from behind.

"Thanks, Hatsumi. It was a good idea."

They ate their dinner and talked some about the future, maybe even marriage. Ryoki had a bit too much wine to drink. He could be a bit abusive when he was drunk.

_  
Chorus_

_I'm fallin' through the door,  
Flyin' 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
_

Hatsumi got up to put away the plates. Ryoki suddenly grabbed her and threw her across the room. She hit the wall with a THUD and slumped over.

_  
You're burnin' up my dreams  
CRAZY as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here  
_

"Ungh…" She looked up, only to be met with a very intense angry glare. "Wh-Why? I thought that… That'd you like it…" she trailed off with tears coming out of her eyes. She tried to be strong, but was failing miserably.

_  
Here is the place where  
my head is spinnin'  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
Give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashin' by again_

"You were WRONG!" He threw her into the next room. He picked her up like she was nothing more then a doll. "I may have wonted that once, but now I DON'T! Don't EVER cross me, or get my orders mixed up AGAIN!" He threw her across the floor.

_I'm fallin' through the door,  
Flyin' 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
_

"Please…Ryo…Stop this. I love you, can't you please, please stop?" Hatsumi had resorted to begging now, she knew she had to, that is, if she valued her life. "Ryo, we've been through so much. Are you willing to give that all up! I NEED you. I won't leave. Please, stop."

_  
You're burnin' up my dreams  
CRAZY as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

Ryoki suddenly stopped. He looked like he had been hit with a shark of reality. "I…I-I um…" He looked down at Hatsumi. "Oh, Hatsumi! I'm so sorry!" he hugged Hatsumi. "How can you say you love me if I hurt you so? I am not worthy to be loved by you."

_I'm fallin' through the door,  
Flyin' 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear _

"Yes you are worthy. You've saved me countless times. I love you so very much. I know how I feel and that's not going to change." She put her hand up to his face. "I'll always love you."

_You're burnin' up my dreams  
CRAZY as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

"I did love dinner. It was wonderful. Thank you, for everything you've done. For staying here with me, when you could have someone who won't hurt you." He leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "Thank you, Hatsumi, most of all, for being yourself, even when I hurt you."

They shared a loving kiss. 'This is the Ryoki I fell in love with. I won't leave him now. Not when he needs me the most. I don't wanna be anywhere, but here.'

END!

* * *

Hit the little blue button and review! I hope you like this story!


	2. Running Away for good?

Ok. so. i don't know if I should make this story azusaXhatusmi or not. I think I'll do that. There aren't any AzusaxHatsumi ones, of if there are, there aren't many. Well I dunno. This isn't gonna focus on that.  
Sorry bout not updates and what not. My auntie (who is dead), her birthday was a two days ago, and I was busy crying my eyes out. So sorry bout that!

**I DO NOT OWN HOT GIMMICK**! If I did, I would have the people working faster to make #9 come out in America!

* * *

**Hatsumi P.O.V**

I know I said I wouldn't leave him, but I couldn't stay there anymore. He needs help, yes I know, but he's TACHIBANA! I can't force HIM to do what he NEEDS to do. No. I can't do anything! I feel so...useless. I stare at my suitcases waiting by the door. I am outside, freezing half to death. Shinogu said he would be here soon. But is he? NO! I could see headlights. _'That has to be him, or I'll...I don't know what I'll do to him.'_ I thought. Mainly cuz he made me wait in the cold. I hate being cold.

I threw my stuff in the back and get in. I glanced at the time. Joy. 1:00 AM. I heaved a sigh.

"Hatsu...you should have told me sooner," Shinogu whispered. I know he's trying to be the best brother in the world, but, it was not what I need. I just needed to get some sleep.

"Please, Shinogu, don't tell Mom, or Dad for that matter. Don't tell ANYONE. Please?" If Mom or worse, Dad, found out, Ryoki would be dead and buried the instant they find him. "I'm sorry I never told anyone." Tears fell faster then ever before in my life. I couldn't do anything to stop them either. 'Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again.' The song from Green Day, Wake Me Up When September Ends. That line, is the only thing I am thinking of.

Shinogu reached out to wipe my tears, and as soon as I could feel his hand on my face, pain swam to my face. I jerked my head back, whimpering.

"Oh God, Hatsu! I'm so sorry!"

We pulled in to the parking lot near his apartment. Shinogu handed my ice for my face...and whatever else hurt. He said he was going to call Mom.

I sighed(again) and walked to his old room-mates room. _'This is where I'll be staying for now.'_ I thought. As happy as I am to get away from the abuse, my heart is aching for my Ryo. I stripped out of my clothes and hefted some warm PJ's. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I was dead alseep.

**Shinogu P.O.V**

Ryoki is dead. Worse then dead. He hurt my Hatsumi! How could he? How could ANYONE (or any man for that matter) bring himself to hurt a woman? Especially one so timid as Hastumi. She is a bit weak, I'm not blind. But that's why I want to be there for her.

I was pacing the room so much I thought I might leave an indent where I had been walking. I decided to go to sleep. But before doing so, I peeked in on Hatsu and saw her in a dead like sleep. 'So like her' was the last actual thought in my head that night,

**Hastumi AKA Normal P.O.V**

I woke up sometime around noon. _'Weird,'_ I thought. _'Ryo never lets me sleep in...'_ Then I remembered what happened. I was so elated to get away at the time, but...I couldn't help but miss my Ryo. I cried that morning. Not for me, but for Ryo, that he will get better. I really hope he gets better.

I washed my face and then I really saw all the bruises on my face and body. It wasn't pretty, let me tell you. I had a huge splotch-y thing on my stomach and hand prints on my waist. My arms had hand prints as well. My legs were relatively un-touched. Thank God for that. I could at least wear skirts. My face was the worst. I had a mix of blotches and hand prints...and I think there was a fist mark, but I think I took that for a blotch.

I walked out of the bathroom and the moment Shinogu saw me, his mug of coffee( I presume) fell out of his hands and shattered all over the floor. I ran and started to pick it up. Whenever this happened with Ryoki, I was hit, so I always ran to clean up everything. Shinogu stopped me. He grabbed my hand and made me look at him. I was crying again. Shinogu pulled my into his arms and let me cry. This was going to take a while. "This" being, away from Ryoki and abuse and such. I am such a wimp. I think I'll take some self defense classes, for the self defense part and to relieve stress. I'll work on that.

So, after the little "incident" in the kitchen, I went to my room to put on cover up. _'There, all pretty for today...what ever today may bring.'_

* * *

YA! A new chapter. Well, my grammar isn't very good. I am usually very good, but there may be some that I have missed. Please have mercy and don't give me shit on it. I try. But let me know if you want an AzusaxHatsumi fic or not, or whatever you want it to be, ok?

REVIEWERS:

Sailor Leo: there will be an ablsolution. when? well, I'm not sure right this moment.  
swtangel: Well, that is one way to put it...  
Hammy-Chan: thank you! You make me feel waaaay better about my writing. Some people are mean and just insult me stories. Like my other one.  
this chick was really mean and told me my story was crap... thank you!


	3. Moving In withAZUSA?

Hey all! It's been a while ne? I know. School takes its time though. I don't want to fail just yet….or ever! But here's the next chappie for you! Enjoy it while you can!

Months later…

It's been a while since I've seen Him. I've become an independent woman. I can take care of my self. I still live with Shinogu. I haven't had a man in my life for a while. I think I just miss the idea of having a boy friend…?

_Grumble…._ _Man am I hungry_. I walked down to the near by PDQ and on the way, I ran smack into someone.

'Gomen, I didn't see….AZUSA!' _I haven't seen him in forever._

'Hey Hatsumi! How are ya? How's life?'

'Um…it's…ok, I guess.' I could feel my cheeks heating up. I haven't felt this way since…Him. _Why am I feeling this way? Isn't this…wrong? How could it be wrong? I'm not with Him anymore…_

'Where are you going? I'll walk you?'

'I'm just going to PDQ, I'm kinda hungry…'

'Cool, let's go!' He grabbed my hand and we walked off to the PDQ.

We entered PDQ hand in hand. Nobody recognized him at first. I got some candy rice balls and a Twinkie.

'MMMM…Sugar! Hey, Azu, what are you going to get?' He dragged me over to the chip section.

'I think I'll get some Pringles and some Diet Pepsi.'

'OK, let's go pay now. I want to eat.' We never let go of each other. I kept wondering, _why do I feel so happy?_

We paid for our food and on the way out, we heard a scream, 'AZUSUA!'

'Crap. Run Hatsumi! (_Run like you stole something!)_' We ran….REALLY REALLY fast.

We ended up in his apartment, panting because we had run the whole way. But we managed to ditch them on the subway…some where….I hope. How can Azusa do this all the time? He must really be in shape for this kind of daily running!

We walked into his kitchen and sat at the stools. I was staring around in awe. He had a HUGE apartment, for one person! And it was clean...For a guy.

'Aren't you going to eat? I bought this food to be ingested, not to be stared at you know?'

'Oh right, sorry. I was just um… looking around at your place. This place is HUGE!'

'Yah I know. It gets kinda lonely. I have no one to share it with.'

'Hmm… I suppose it could be… Well…maybe I could….No never mind.' _What am I thinking? Move in with Azu? Already? _

'No, you could what, Hatsu?'

'Well, I think I should move out of Shinogu's apartment at some point and… if you're looking for a roommate, I could…Move in?' _Oh boy. I just asked if I could…_

'Yah! That'd be great! But I can pay for rent by myself; you'd have to do the cooking, as a fee for rent. You have to pay some how!'

'But I can't cook! I burn WATER!'

We laughed the whole night. For me, it was the start of something better, a new me and a new life.

RYO (a few days after Hatsumi left)

She left me. How could she leave me? No one leave me!

I punched a hole in the wall. Opps. I'm going to have to fix that.

So, why did she leave me? I've done nothing wrong! I AM the man in this… I thought we loved each other…?

I went to the kitchen and downed a beer. I grabbed a second and downed that one too. I reached for a third and then stopped. I went to what used to be, our bed and passed out.

HATSUMI (present…or whatever time it was last time we were here….)

It took us three days to move my stuff into his apartment.

'I had no idea I had THAT much stuff!'

'Actually, you don't. It was mostly your bed…'

It was my bed, I guess. It took us about a day to UN-assemble it and then another day to move it and re-assemble it.

'Hmm… you're right.' We were lying on his bed watching TV. He was lying on his stomach at the end and I was on my back with my head on his pillows and my feet on his back. It was very relaxing.

'Hatsu, I'm hungry. Go make some food for me?'

'Fine, ya lazy wanker…'

I got up to make him some ramen. As of recently, I don't burn water anymore! Yay me! I assume I'll learn to cook more as I will be living here and making food day after day. I suppose I should get a job too.

I made us some veggie fried rice and some ramen soup. Please note: We had ordered out and I used the microwave.

'Here you go. Some nice veggies and vitamin K! Eat up!'

'Where's the meat? Where's the protein?'

He wants meat?

'Um hello! I'm a VEGGITARIAN! No meat!'

'I know! I'm sorry. Forgive me?' He hugged me around the waist.

'Yes…until tomorrow when you ask again.' We laughed at that one.

Our relationship has improved greatly since high school. We're… friends, if you could call it that. But I'm sure that our relationship will once again change. But I'm in it for the long run. Come what may…


	4. LIKE IT OR LEAVE!

Ok. I got a review and I didn't like it. So this is my next post: NO FREAKING FLAMES! THEY AINT NICE! YOU DON'T WANT THEM SO NEITHER DO I! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT PAIRING YOU LIKE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, DAMN IT! I don't care if I loose my reviewers, I write because I want to and this is how it's going to go! Deal with it or leave…preferably, mean people who don't like Azu x Hatsu, leave! It's MY story…NOT YOURS!

To the evil person who called me RUDE for putting my fave pairing in my info, well you can die! I don't care if you like it or not. I really don't, but why is it rude? YOU MUST BE A REAL PRUDE TO BE SOOOOO OFFENDED. I would prefer if you would not say such things anymore and LEAVE. Thank you.

Thanks to my reviewer who are hopefully a lot nicer and will accept my choice. I might go back to Ryo x Hatsu, but I'm not sure. I like how it's going, so please stay and read!


	5. THE END!

Hey guys. I'm sorry to say, but this story is being discontinued. There is no hope for it. I have no inspiration for it. I just can't find any reason to keep writing it. Don't worry, there will be other stories. This one is just… well, done, dead and in the ground. Sorry for all if you who liked it….


End file.
